<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sake by Hotgitay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29317140">Sake</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay'>Hotgitay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chicago Hope</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Other, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:08:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29317140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>4x3 Braid Salad Surgery</p><p>Kathryn worries about Aaron and relays her concerns to Phillip</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aaron Shutt/Phillip Watters, Kathryn Austin/Aaron Shutt, Kathryn Austin/Phillip Watters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’m just worried about his state of mind”Kathryn says </p><p>“So am I”Phillip said </p><p>“I haven’t talked to him in quite some time but I still care for the man”Kathryn told Phillip </p><p>“I don’t think Aaron should leave Chicago Hope”Phillip adamantly stated </p><p>“Maybe he’s going through some bizarre midlife crisis?”Kathryn poised a question his way </p><p>“For your sake and for my sake I hope hats the case”Phillip warily answers</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>